Why Jack Shouldn't Be Left Alone
by Peaches3873
Summary: All of the other guardians are busy doing something so Jack is left on his own at the Pole. Trouble is sure to follow. Father-North Son-Jack. WARNING SPANKING IF THIS OFFENDS YOU DON'T READ. First story so go easy on me please!


Jack POV

The Pole was really boring today. Everybody was gone. Bunny was painting eggs in his warren. Tooth was collecting teeth. Sandy was asleep. And North was building new ice toys. He told me, "If you get near them and break them, you will be a very sore and sorry little boy!" But I don't think he would to that to me. If he tried, I would just freez him with my staff.

I was alone. I don't really know why, but it just hit me. I was alone! I could do anything! But first things first. I really needed some food. My stomach was killing me. I walked to the kitchen. To nobody's surprise, there were about 25 elf's were eating cookies. When they saw me they froze. "Time to play a little game I like to call, Freeze." I muttered quietly. With that I whipped my staff around and blasted ice on two elf's. Bells rang wild as I froze them up. This is probably the best game I've made yet I thought excitedly

There were only a few left. One was over by the counter. WHAM. Frozen. A part of the counter broke off. With the blender. Oops. Oh well. 2 left my brain yelled at me. Not for long. I chased the one closest to me over to the window. CRACK! 24 down, one to go. I turned my gaze upon the last elf standing. It jumped when my eyes landed on hm. He freaked out and ran under the table. Oh you poor little elf I thought evilly. BAM! "Woo-Hoo! Man, I need to be left alone more!" I cried out. Sure the kitchen was a mess with a few broken windows and a broken counter and food was everywhere, but that was fun! I grabbed some cookies and flew out of the room. I wonder what I could do in the Toy Room.

I knew that in this room, I had to be careful. The yeti's were everywhere, and they were still getting used to me living at the Pole. I still remember the day when North asked me...

Flashback

I sat in the loung area of the workshop. North said that he wanted to talk to me. I liked it here, in this room. There were 3 big, overstuffed chairs and a really, really comfortable sofa. Then there was a window seat, where I liked to sit. The fire was going in the fireplace. The door swung open all of a sudden, and i jumped. "Sorry to startle you, Jack." North said. He sat down in the chair closest to me."Now we can talk."

"About what?" I questioned feeling a little nervous.

"About you staying here, and living at the Pole with me." I gasped and looked at him in surprise. He wanted me to live here. At the Pole? I tried to form a few understandable words, but my mouth was dry and I felt like somebody tied my tongue into a knot. "I know this comes as surprise to you, but it really is good idea. You need somebody to look after you, and to teach wrong from right." The big burly Russian man said gently, "You may be a guardian, but you are also still a child. Sometimes, even guardians need guardians." North smiled at me.

I blinked a few times as my brain tried to process what he just said. Finally I said, "What if I say no?" North looked a little sad.

"I will not force you to stay here if you don't want to, Jack. But if you ever do want a place to stay, the Pole will always be welcome to you." With that he started to get up and leave. A flash of panic ran over my mind. Did he think that was my answer, no? I thought wildly.

"Wait, North!" I cried out and jumped up. " My answer isn't no. It's yes. Yes i'll stay here at the Pole with you."

North laughed and put an arm around my shoulder. "Why didn't you say so, Jack!" I grinned. "Come, I show you to your room."

End Flashback

I smiled at the memory, not paying attention to where I was going. Then I crashed into an angry yeti. "Sorry!" I said to him, but I was laughing. He just muttered at me and continued on his way. "Wonder what's wrong with him?" I mused aloud.

I looked around at all the toys and smiled. These were sure to make some kids happy. I walked over to a table with no yeti at. There was some kind of toy that kinda looked like a robot. But then it had a rocket attached to it. There was a big red button on it that said PUSH. Deciding nothing too bad could happen, I pushed it. That was one of my worst mistakes.

The robot/rocket shot up and then spiraled back down, barely missing Phil the yetis head. He yelled at me and then started to chase me. I froze for a few seconds before I flew up to try and catch the robot/rocket. Damage control time I thought dryly. I chased that thing all over the toy room.

I saw North come out of his office holding an ice toy. Oh no were my only thoughts when I saw the devil toy plunge toward north. "North! Look out!" I yelled at him. He looked up in surprise when he saw me chasing that evil toy.

Oh no, oh no, oh no no no no no, was all my brain seemed capable of thinking. CRASH! I froze in midair as i saw that stupid toy crash into North and send to the ice toy flying. I hit the ground and broke into a million pieces. North had mixed emotions. It started in shock, while he stared at the broken ice toy on the ground. Then disbelief, closely followed by anger when Phil told him what happened and who started up the toy. And of course to add gas to fire, one of the elf's that I had frozen, had unfrozen and ran up to North to try to explain what had happened to the kitchen. North looked beyond furious then. I was still floating in the air when he looked up at me. "Jack! Come here now!" He yelled.

I managed to unfreeze myself and yelled, "Sorry, no-can-do!" I quickly flew out of the toy room and down the hall thinking of good place to hide from an angry Russian. Out of the corner of my eye, l saw the globe. I heard heavy footsteps behind me and wasted no time in rushing into the room.

The globe was really pretty. With all its twinkling lights and the fancy script on it, I like North's globe most of all. Plus, it was huge. Big enough to hide behind. I quickly flew up and around to the back. The heavy footsteps got closer. I was pretty scared. I did the one thing North told me not to do and now he was angry. "Jack! I know that you are in here, and you need to come out now." North yelled. Oh man, how did he know i was here, I thought. I said nothing and didn't move. "Jack, you are only making thing worse for yourself. I gave you fair warning and you still did what I told you not to do." He waited. Nothing.

"Alright Jack, I didn't want to do this, but if you don't come out on the count of 3 then you are getting 10 more with my belt. What you did was dangerous and you destroyed the kitchen. I will not tolerate that. 1." I was really panicking now. I was really scared and I didn't want any with the belt. But I really didn't want to come out. "2." I started to fly slowly around to the front of the globe. I really didn't want to do this. "3. Alright Jack, you now get 10 more-" I flew around fast to the front and interrupted

"Wait! I'm here, I'm here. Please don't give me 10 with the belt North!" I really didn't think i could handle it.

"Jack I gave you fair warning. You chose to misbehave, and you chose to not come out. You will get 10 more with the belt." His tone held no room for argument. Then he reached out and grabbed my wrist. "Now come with me, and let us get this over with." I whimpered, but followed him.

North took me to my room and pulled me over to the bed. He took my staff and put it on the bed beside him. He then sat down and held my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. "Jack, you know that I punish you out of love, not anger, correct." He waited for me to nod. " You could have hurt yourself, Jack. You did not know what that toy could have done. It could have even hurt a yeti. With the kitchen, you should know better than to do that. I know the elf's can be annoying at times, but you should not destroy my kitchen, just for a little fun!" His voice rose a little. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." I managed to whimper out. I hated it when North was mad or upset with me.

"Good. Then let us get this done." He pulled me over his lap and wrapped an arm around my waist. Then he hooked his finger in my pants and underwear dragging them down. I reacted almost immediately.

"Wait, North. You can't spank me bare! I won't be able to handle it!" I cried out.

"I can and I will, Jack." Was his only response.

The first smack caught me by surprise. Jerked, but North had a good hold on me. It landed on my left cheek and then the next on my right. Soon he found a pattern. "These are for all 25 elf's that you froze today." By 10 I was crying. By 20 i was begging him to stop. The heat in my bottom was too much to bear. When he got to 25 i was sure my bottom was bright purple.

"These next ten are for the yeti whose work you interrupted and the kitchen you destroyed. With that he went on spanking me. It really hurt and I was bawling by the time he finished with those ten. North looked down at me. My bottom was purple and turning darker. But he wasn't done yet.

"These next 5 are for the ice toy that you broke." Those 5 were the hardest yet and I cried out with each one. When he was done, I begged him to stop, it just hurt too much. Then I heard the sound of a belt sliding through the hoops on pants. Oh no, oh please no, I thought, and cried harder.

"Please don't spank me with the belt, North! I've learned my lesson, and I'm really sorry!" I wailed.

"Jack, we would have been done now, but you didn't come out when I told you to. This was your choice and this is your punishment." He said sternly. North doubled up the belt, tucking the metal into his hand. He tilted my forward. That revealed the fleshy part between my thighs and bottom.

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

I screamed and cried through all 10 vicious slaps of the leather against my skin. I was crying so hard I couldn't even tell that North was done and was rubbing my back. North flipped me over then and held me tightly in his arms. He whispered words of comfort and I just said i'm sorry over and over again. When I finally managed to stop crying, I pushed back from him slightly, to look into his eyes.

"I'm really sorry, North." I said again.

"I know, Jack. Lets just try to not have a repeat of this." He said and smiled, "Don't ever forget that I love you, Jack. You're like the son I never had." I grinned and laid my head back against his chest.

"Thank you." I said quietly, then I yawned. North kissed my forehead and layed me down on my stomach in my bed.

"Sleep well, Jack. I love you." North whispered as he shut off my lights and started to shut my door.

"I love you too, North." I managed to mumble before sleep overtook me.


End file.
